Forget About Me
by Emeria Heyl
Summary: A few years after she sacrificed herself, two new Nobodies come along. They stir up old memories in both Demyx and Roxas. Sequel to Syren. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Emmi: Hey people! I'm back, the creator of Syren. Here's the sequel. Thanks to those who reviewed once again and made this sequel possible! Thank you Yuffieownage and Fiery Angelwings! Go read Syren first!**

**Xamerie: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Emmi: I don't think so...**

**Xamerie: *Sigh* Emeria only owns me and Leixata. Everything else belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey! Get back here Rox!" An adult chased a seven year old down the road. The child had the extra sitar string the older male needed to fix his precious instrument. The younger blond had taken to running off with stuff that wasn't his."Roxas! This isn't funny! I need that string!" "I'm takin' it to tha pretty lady near the old mansion!"

The old mansion? That place had been abandoned for years. A girl he used to know had hung out there once and he didn't like going there. She had transformed an entire room there into a metal box to practice her elements in. He had put her 'gravestone' there. It hadn't seen action since that day, or so he thought. "Demyx, do you wanna come with me and meet the pretty lady?"

Demyx nodded in approval. He hoped it was her, the Siren he had befriend years ago. She loved him, and had to sacrifice her life for his. Soon after, he had found a younger copy of his friend Roxas in the World That Never Was. Demyx took the young child in and has been raising him for a few years. They found an apartment in Twilight Town after being kicked out of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands.

Demyx ran after Roxas, he was losing him fast though. The kid disappeared through a hole in the wall blocking off the woods from the town. Demyx followed. "Roxas! Wait up!" Roxas stopped to let the sitarist catch up, then took off running again as soon as he got near. They finally made it to the old mansion.

Demyx heard singing from a window. Could it be her? His Siren friend? "Demyx, snap outta it and come on!" Demyx followed the young boy inside. A girl in a black and red school girl uniform stood there, just inside the main entry hall working on a machine. She had shoulder length black hair that didn't shag or anything. It was cut neatly the entire way around and was completely even.

Her hazel eyes spotted the boy. "Guitar string?" He shook his head no, "but I have a sitar string miss. Will this do?" She smiled. "Yes. Thanks kiddo. Your a big help. I'll buy you ice cream later personally. That's the last thing I needed to revive my other's brother." Roxas smiled goofily. Demyx couldn't take his eyes off this girl. Who was she and why was she sending Roxas out on errands to steal things?

"Who are you?" "My name is Xamerie Heyl. My friend, Leixata Rensten, is upstairs. I can't leave my baby alone with her, so I had Roxi here go and fetch stuff for me." Demyx nodded. "I heard singing from outside. I thought it was my friend from a few years ago." "Lei's been singin' up a storm. She found this weird box up there in this white room and she has the melody stuck in her head." A box? Could it have been hers?

Demyx looked hopeful. "Did the box have an inscription on it?" Xamerie thought for a moment. "Yeah, it did. 'Property of R.M.K.'" It was hers! "Thanks, I should take that box home. It belonged to my friend." Xamerie smiled. "K, I'll get Lei. LEIXATA!!!! BRING THAT STUPID MUSIC BOX DOWN!" Demyx and Roxas had to hold their ears. A 14 year old girl rushed down stairs with a small decorative box in her hands. "Here. I can't get this song out of my head! It's insane Xam, insane!" Demyx intercepted the music box. He opened it.

Music flooded the room, along with her voice. It sang a sweet melody he had heard years before. She had written it after his lover died to comfort him. It brought tears to his eyes and he sank to his knees. "______.... How long has it been since you last sang? The Metallic Siren was not a worthy enough title for your voice. I miss you, my friend. And I miss ______ too. You wrote this as a last testament to his love for me..."

Demyx let the tears come. Roxas tried to comfort him, but Xamerie held him back. "This is not your fault. He needs to work this out on his own." The younger girl started to sing and dance to the sad, sweet song. Her long red hair flowed easily around her as she danced the same dance she had done years before. It was like watching his Siren friend all over again. Demyx watched as tears fell.

"_Demyx! Come with me and get off that ledge. Please, Dem?" I stepped down and followed my Siren friend. She shouldn't have come out here. It was raining. She knows she rusts in the rain. "You need to listen and watch me, K? I made this for you and ______." She started a small music box. It was metal, some type of Mythril. On the lid was a rose. ______'s favorite flower._

_She handed it to him and she started to dance. Her silver hair flowed around her easily and she sang._

"_**I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily."**_

_She danced on and tears came to my eyes. It was beautiful and he could see ______ dancing instead of her. Her voice did this all it's own._

"_**'Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back.' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore, to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."**_

_The spacious ballroom they had been in disappeared and was changed to a field of roses. ______ took my hand and led me into a dance. _

"_**'Cause a thousands words, call through the ages. They'll fly to you. Ever though I can't see, I know they're reaching you. Suspended on silver wings. Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever.**"_

_I leaned my head on his shoulder. I wished I could stay here forever. But I knew I couldn't. She turned the music box off by shutting the lid. "It's your**s **Demyx. I just need to take it somewhere safe to finish the song." I hugged her, she was the only one who's been there for me since he died._

Demyx fainted, clutching the music box to his chest. He hadn't seen it since that day. Roxas ran over to him, worried about his guardian and friend. Xamerie whistled and a robot came into the room. "Pick the one on the floor up and carry him to Leixata's room, Dorei." The robot beeped twice before taking the man upstairs and into a room filled with sheet music and recording devices. "Don't worry about him kiddo. He just needs to rest. Let's go get that ice cream I promised you."

Roxas took Xamerie's waiting hand and she led him out of the mansion and through the woods. They arrived in the town shortly, and Roxas dragged his friend off to the ice cream shoppe. Roxas asked for a Sea-Salt Ice Cream and Xamerie got a Triple Fudge Brownie Chocolate Swirl. Xamerie paid the worker and gave Roxas his ice cream.

They sat in a booth at the back of the shoppe. "You know, my other's brother would love you to bits. Your too cute." Roxas looked at her curiously. "Really? Demyx thinks I'm adorable too." Xamerie smiled, "He's right. Hey, come back to the mansion in a couple of weeks and you can meet Axel." Roxas' face lit up. "Really? Thanks Xamerie!" They heard glass break from behind them as Leixata broke through the door. She flew into the wall and sank to the ground.

In the dust and smoke was a tall lanky figure with spiked hair. "Where's Roxas?"

**My god this took forever to type. Oh well, at least I can now type something with an actual plot. I had almost no inspiration for this chapter, then I went to the dentist. BAM! Instant inspiration! Reviews make me really happy. Even if it's flames... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmi: Hey, Xamerie. Be nice to everyone in this chapter and you'll get cake or something.**

**Xamerie: But, I'm working with people I like...**

**Emmi: Then why did I see you try to use sharpies on MY Demyx?**

**Xamerie: Meh, I was bored.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The smoke cleared to reveal a red haired man with green eyes and tear drop tattoos. He wore tight leather pants and fishnet for a shirt. He had on combat boots and a single silver earring. Roxas' eyes went wide. He had seen this man in his dreams!

"A..Axel. Why didn't you stay at the mansion? Did Leixata revive you?" The man, Axel, walked forward. "Some punk little girl who thought she could imitate ______ used this weird ass machine and said Roxas was here. Now, where is he?!" Roxas looked up at the tall man."I..I'm Roxas, sir."

Xamerie pulled Roxas behind her. "He's just an innocent child, Axel. Nothing more, nothing less." "Emeria, get the hell outta my way. I don't want to have to kill you." "For what? Protecting a child from your damn jealousy? You're half robotic now. Remember that. Her fondness for computers passed over to me and I can deactivate your heart in a split second."

"Roxas wasn't supposed to be a child! ______ said he'd come back as a healthy fifteen year old kid with his memories intact!" Axel moved forward. "Wait... This is the Roxas you used to talk about saving from Sora all the time? Dammit, pull yourself together. You're being unstable again..." Fire shot out at her. "Unstable? No, I just want him back to how he was before!" Xamerie pushed Roxas under a table.

"Stay here kiddo. Axel's going through the aftereffects of my machine." Roxas did as told. Xamerie rolled out of the way of another fireball and whipped out a tranquillizer gun. "Ax, I'm sorry but this has to be done." She shot him with a dart. Axel collapsed and Xamerie stood up. Putting the gun away, she approached the still form.

She threw some money at the guy running the shoppe and dragged Axel back to the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leixata stood in the doorway as a young man knelt by Demyx's side. "______, you need to eat something. Xam'll handle Axel and bring Roxas safely back. Demyx just needs rest and sitting here won't help him." The small man got up. "Your right. I'll eat, but then I shall come right back to his side."

The energetic girl smiled. "I'll get us some cookies!" They heard the front door open suddenly and Leixata ran down to see if it was Xamerie. _______ was slow to follow her, hesitating to leave the sitarist's side. "DID YOU TOUCH MY DAMN MACHINE LEIXATA?!!!!"

The male sat back down where he was, no need to go and see who was here. He valued his second life after all. "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!!!!" He cringed at the sound a very enraged girl was making. He heard a crash and looked to the door. It opened slowly to reveal a small blond child who looked like Roxas.

"Roxas?" The boy stiffened. "How do you know my name mister?" The boy was slightly scared, no doubt Axel played a hand in that. "I am... an old friend of Demyx's. The red haired man downstairs is slightly delusional and I wouldn't trust him until your at least a bit older." "Why?" "Because he is related to your missing memories of your earliest years."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xamerie threw object after object at Leixata. The younger girl just kept dodging, but was growing weary. "Xamerie, I can explain!" Crash! Another vase hit the wall. "EXPLAIN WITH MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS BITCH!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT MACHINE WEEKS AGO!!!" Xamerie summoned her weapon, an Acer Laptop. "YOU WILL PAY!!!! ALL YOUR COMPUTER FILES, INCLUDING YOUR MUSIC SHALL BE ERASED!" Leixata gasped in horror. "No! Not my music! I do an-nything! An-nything I tell you!"

"Anything?" Leixata shook her head yes. "Hmmm.... I want you to be my servant until you have redeemed yourself. Now, did you bring the Illusionist back?" The younger girl was glad the yelling and vase throwing had stopped. "Not exactly, Xamerie. I did, but I didn't." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "It means I brought back his Somebody and not the actual Cloaked Schemer!"

"His somebody? How?" "Because he did not wish to live again and thinks Demyx would be better off without him. I was merely sent to protect the musician." The girls looked at the new entrant to the conversation. He was short and had all of the features of his Nobody counterpart, except his hair. It was a shade of steel grey, like the Nobody he mirrored, but it was in a short braid instead of the punkish hairstyle the Nobody preferred.

"Ienzo." "______ is in a death coma. She needs to be reawakened by Demyx, but not revived. She took his place in Purgatory." "______, I know that name. I've heard her sing." The man looked at Leixata. "You... You hold her spirit. Her voice.""Her spirit?" Leixata was confused. How could she be someone else's spirit?

"I'm nothing but a songstress. You have the wrong person." Ienzo shook his head. "I found this in Demyx's grasp. What does the song mean to you?" He held out the music box. Leixata looked at it once more. "It makes me feel angry, and sad. Almost heartbroken..." Ienzo nodded. "That's how she felt when she wrote it. That's how she almost always felt."

"Why?" Xamerie had stayed silent for too long. She wanted to know more. "Because, ______ was in an unrequited love. She loved Demyx, but... he didn't love her back." "That's terrible!" The younger of the two girls was almost crying now. "He couldn't love her, Leixata. When ______ died, Demyx's heart died with him. He tried to love the siren, he really did. But it could never be."

"So, she loved him even though... she'd never be loved back? That sounds like a Romeo and Juliet story. The girl is Paris, Demyx is Juliet, and ______ is Romeo." The techno goth was right, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet. Ienzo shook his head yes to everything she had said. "But if Juliet is revived, what's stopping Romeo?" "Guilt. The guilt of my part in creating the heartless. The guilt of not being there when Demyx needed him the most. The guilt of not coming back to him."

"Guilt? That's all?" "Yes, Xamerie. The guilt is all that keeps him from coming back." "Why should _____ feel guilty?" Ienzo, Xamerie and Leixata turned to Demyx. He was leaning on the staircase railing. "You should be resting." Ienzo was truly worried about him. "I don't want to rest. Where's Roxi?"

Xamerie looked at him, "he's not with you?" "No..." "Then he's with... Axel."

**OMG, where is Roxas?! With our resident pyro of course! What's going to happen next? Will Axel kill him or something? Hmm... Wait... I can't kill Roxi! He's too cute! **

**Next time on FAM: Axel and Roxas are still missing. Xamerie and Demyx drag Leixata and Ienzo around the worlds to find them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmi: And now for chapter three! I need an idea of where to send them after the world in this chapter, so send in suggestions!**

**Xamerie: You don't know where to send us?! Didn't you pre-plan this?!**

**Emmi: No... Why?**

**Xamerie: Your hopeless... I wonder how you're my other...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel smiled as he watched Roxas sleep. He had taken the young child far away from Twilight Town. He had taken him to a world Sora had never been to. He turned around, away from the only bed, to face a small wooden desk. Papers to change their identities were littered upon it.

He had already settled on a name for Roxas, Ross Hart. His own was more difficult. He needed a name that wasn't as obvious. Maybe he'd use Salem Hart... Or Terry Hart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Demyx was running around Twilight Town, searching for the young boy. Xamerie was doing the same. Leixata and Ienzo stayed at the mansion. Demyx had been searching for hours, but still no sign of the Key of Destiny.

Xamerie wouldn't give up, she had grown quite close to the boy over the past few weeks. Roxas could keep Leixata out of her hair too. Not many people could do that. Xamerie found Demyx sitting on a random doorstep, nearly in tears.

"I can't find him! I've looked everywhere!" Xamerie hugged him. "Then we'll look on another world. Axel spent some time on my home world before his suicide. He could be there." Demyx looked up at her with hope. "Really? They could have gone to a different world?" Xamerie nodded, and led the Melodious Nocturne back to the old mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You want me to WHAT?!" Leixata's shrieking could be heard from the Pride Lands. "I don't travel. No way. Out of the question." "I must go with Demyx, as per ______'s wishes. I have no choice but to follow you two." Xamerie smiled. "Thanks 'Enzo. You're a doll. Leixata? Did I say you had a choice? We'll need your voice."

"I SAID I don't travel! We don't even have a Gummi Ship!" Demyx piped up from his corner of the room. "We don't need one. Watch this!" He held his hand out and summoned a dark portal. "See? No Gummi Ship needed!"

Leixata backed away from it. "Is it even safe?" Demyx smiled, "I used to have to use these things all the time when I was with the Organization! They're completely safe!" Leixata warily took a step towards the dark portal, unsure if what Demyx said was true.

Demyx and Xamerie went through the portal without any trouble, Ienzo following. Leixata hesitated for a moment before deciding she didn't want to be left behind. On the other side was a bustling seaport city. People and strange creatures were running around, seemingly very busy.

Demyx stopped a young teen. "We're new in town... Do you know what city this is?" The kid looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Dude, your in Luca. All of Spira's gettin' ready for Lady Yuna to sing tonight!" Xamerie smiled. "I know this place like the back of my hand! My other was from some small village near the Zanarkand Ruins! By the gods, Luca's changed a lot!"

Xamerie led them to a small cafe near the blitzball stadium. "We need to split into groups. I'll take Demyx, Xamerie. You'll have Leixata with you. We can meet back here in a week." Xamerie nodded, "yes, that might work. I have a couple of old friends who can help us out. Meet up here in the morning, but for tonight... We can go scout this concert."

"Why scout the concert?" Demyx was confused. "Because, my dear, most of Spira will want to hear this Yuna chick. That kid said so himself." "Oh... OK!" Demyx smiled like a dork. Xamerie smiled in return. Leixata bolted up and dragged the other three off. "Let's go get tickets!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leixata stood at a balcony, paying more attention to the singer than actually scouting out Roxas and Axel. "She can't sing as well as the girl from that music box..." The girl had to muse out loud as a guard was walking by. "Hey! You can't be up here!"

Leixata turned around. "Why not?" "Because, no one is allowed up here!" Leixata dodged a swing from an Electro Magnetic Rod the guard had. She flipped him over the railing and into the audience several feet below. "Thanks, but you almost got us caught. I'm Rikku." A blond girl came out of the nearby shadows.

"Sorry, I'm Leixata." Rikku smiled and shook her hand. "Wanna know a secret? That's not really Yuna. Her garment grid was stolen by that impostor down there." Leixata grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Then let's crash this party and put some REAL entertainment in there!" Leixata climbed the railing and jumped.

She landed on a hover board, knocking it's last occupant off into the crowd below. She steered it over to Rikku. "Hop on! Anyone we should pick up?" Rikku jumped and landed next to Leixata. "Paine, my friend. She over there." Rikku pointed over to section D in the stands. Leixata, with a bit of difficulty, steered the hover board over to the section.

"Paine! Hop on!" A young woman with silver hair and black leather clothes climbed up. "Who is this?" "Hi! I'm Leixata! Songstress extrordinaire!" "Right... Rikku, you attract the strangest people." Rikku pouted. "But Paine!" Paine ignored the blond. Leixata steered the hover board to the stage.

Paine jumped off first, followed by Rikku. Leixata jumped off last, summoning her weapon. It was a beautifully crafted microphone. It was mainly white, with gold vines crawling up the broken white stand. She would take over the music while her new friend, and her friend's friend, took the impostor on.

"_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the halls. There are people looking through the win... the window and they know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up, just let them __think there's no place else you'd rather be."_

Xamerie looked on stage only to find Leixata singing. "Damn diva..." The techno goth had to mutter lowly, "she's given away the fact that we're here. Doesn't she know enough to _stay hidden_?" Xamerie called Demyx and Ienzo on two-way radios she had given them. "Leixata's blown our cover." She heard static on her end before a voice came on. "_I can see. What's she thinking?_" Xamerie shook her head in disbelief. "She's not."

"_You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from. Don't you know by now you can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have. And it's obvious that your dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide. Cause this is your night, so smile cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in... Style."_

"_Demyx, warp her out of there._" Xamerie's voice came in over the radio. Demyx opened a portal and pulled the songstress through. "Done, so... what do we do now?" "_Get Ienzo and meet me at the cafe we were at earlier. We're going to another world._"

**I need to get some suggestions on where to send them next, if anyone would like to donate ideas. If I don't know the anime/game/manga/movie/book your talking about, I'll just look it up online. Cyber cookies go out to everyone who knows what song I used.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmi: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've scrapped several ideas for this chapter already.**

**Xamerie: Only several? I'd say more like fifty.**

**Emmi: Shut up Xamerie! *Whispers* Stupid Techno Goth.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing he was not in Demyx's room anymore. The tall scary red head had come in and told him 'this wouldn't hurt a bit'. Roxas couldn't remember anything after that.

"So, you're finally awake? You've been asleep for a couple of days, you must be hungry." Roxas looked to a door across from the bed he was on. He was hungry, but shook his head no. The red head sat down next to him. "Roxas, you might not remember me. But I remember you. I'm Axel, we were... best friends."

"Best friends? But I grew up with Demyx..." Roxas was skeptical of this man's tale. "You were supposed to be fifteen when I was revived, with all your memories of the life before. ______ messed up somewhere, or ______ interfered with his spell." Roxas still was skeptical.

"I know you're hungry, so I'll get you some soup. You like ramen right? Beef flavored if I remember right." Roxas nodded. How did this man know his favorite flavor of ramen was beef?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xamerie hated the desert. She honestly did. Demyx had picked a world called Ivalice and they had wound up in some desert town. Leixata loved it, just because Xamerie hated it. "C'mon! Let's go search the town!" Demyx had had sugar that morning. He wanted to search every single merchant stall and house.

Ienzo stopped a boy to find out where they were. "Oh, you're in Rabanastre. Gotta go, I have to meet Baltheir and Fran." The boy hurried on his way. Xamerie dragged him and Leixata away, Demyx following. The found a tavern and sat down. Xamerie ordered a beer, and Ienzo ordered wine. All four ordered the special for the day, a beef stew and noodle dish.

"So, first we look around town up here. Then we go look for this 'Low Town'. Scratch that, 'Enzo, take Demyx and search up here. I'll take Leixata and search this 'Low Town' place." Ienzo agreed with Xamerie's plan. "The tomorrow, we can meet up here, then take a chocobo to this little place on the Giza Plains. Xamerie smiled. "Great idea 'Enzo. Guys, all of us need to be sure to stay hydrated here."

Everyone nodded and finished their meal in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With Ienzo and Demyx_

"Ienzo?" Ienzo turned to Demyx as they walked down the street, "Yes Demyx?" Demyx looked down. "I'm remembering things about him. It's... hard." Ienzo stopped and hugged him. "It's alright. Just know he loves you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With Leixata and Xamerie_

"Xam! This place is dirty!" Leixata had been repeating that for the last five minutes. Xamerie smacked her in the back of the head. "Shut up and keep searching. I honestly don't care if it's dirty here or not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later, the two teams had met up at a hotel for the night in upper Rabanastre. Neither had found anything of use to them to help find the young kid. The entire night was spent in silence.

They continued on their way in the morning. By the time two weeks had passed, they had found nothing over fourteen other worlds. Demyx was becoming depressed and no one could help him.

Leixata had run off as well. Xamerie was lonely without having to listen to the songstress. She knew the songstress could fare well on her own, but Xamerie felt responsible for the crazy girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The trio was on the World That Never Was. Ienzo had suggested it. Xamerie was on her own and Ienzo had followed Demyx. The techno goth was standing in a laboratory, Vexen's she presumed. Wires were everywhere and Xamerie had to step over old broken beakers.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Are you here for that damn pyro?" She turned to face Maleficent, a witch she had only heard about. "Yes. He has a child with him. We need that child back." Maleficent turned and left, Xamerie following closely. "He is residing in that god awful grave place, in one of the rooms connected to it. I believe it's the one labeled VII."

**There! It is finally done and I like this one! Cookies to whoever can name the boy Ienzo stopped. Shouldn't be too hard if you played that one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmi: I'm tired and it's 1:25AM. I hate being an insomniac some times...**

**Xamerie: Take some pills then.**

**Emmi: Oh Hell no! Do you know how addicting they are?!**

**Xamerie: And you wonder why you have migraines...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel stood in the middle of Saix's old room. Roxas had finally gotten back to sleep and he was tired as well. He didn't want to wake Roxas, so he would go get some coffee instead. He had found Maleficent had taken over the castle and had to be wary of her while he got food and such. The only room she hadn't touched was the Proof of Existence.

Axel turned to the door only to see Xamerie standing there. "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kill you where you stand Axel." Axel backed up as the pissed techno goth advanced on him. "B-because... uhh.... Roxas will wake up?" She stopped and looked behind the pyro. Roxas was indeed sleeping on a bed Axel had rescued from someone else's room.

Xamerie grabbed Axel by the front of his fishnet shirt. "Outside, NOW." She pushed him and walked away. He followed her. Outside the room was Demyx and Ienzo, Xamerie stood in front of them. "Give us Roxas back." Demyx's voice had turned harsh and demanding. Ienzo put his hand on the sitarist's shoulder to calm him.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about ______? She's DYING if you forgot. She's probably already gone." Axel had a valid point. A bluish light appeared before them as soon as he said that. "I'm not dead. I will forever live on in Leixata's song. My name is Rikrex Malnio Kumori, the Metallic Siren, and these are my final words to you."

The blue light took on the form of a young girl with tanned skin and silver hair. "Demyx. I interfered with a spell cast by your late lover. It was to bring Roxas back. He need to hide from Sora and King Mickey. You were the only Nobody who had permission to live." She turned to Axel. "And you, Axel. I want you to take care of Roxas, but I want Demyx to have custody over him."

"Rikrex wha-" She cut Axel off. "I know you love him. He will regain memories of you as time passes on. Somethings, however, will be permanently forgotten. You will have to start courting him all over again." She turned to Xamerie and smiled. She held out a small box with a rose on it. It was the music box with her initials.

"Give this to Leixata. In it is a message for her. You will find her soon. Xamerie, I want you to watch over Demi for me. Leixata will be unable to for me, so I want you to do this for me." Rikrex hugged the goth before kissing Demyx. She flipped off Axel before she disappeared into the air. Demyx fell to the ground in pain as memories of his deceased love returned to him.

_Zexion... Zexion... Zexion!_

The poor musician passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He's going to be fine. I helped Vexen in the infirmary all the time. Ienzo, I will watch him for now." Demyx slowly opened his eyes to see a head of periwinkle hair. "Zex...ion." Demyx reached a hand out to see if the male was real, but could not reach him. The short Nobody turned around. "Demyx. You should rest."

Demyx smiled as the man walked over to his side. They were back in the old mansion, in Leixata's room. "Zexion... Is this real? Am I dreaming?" Zexion kissed the blond's forehead. "No love, you're not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xamerie walked into a bar. There were rumors that a young girl was going to sing here tonight at the Seventh Heaven Bar. A small object wrapped in a black handkerchief was held tightly in her hands. She sat a an empty table near the back, dressed in a black cloak. The hood was up so no one could see who she was.

"Miss, what would you like to drink?" A waitress appeared quickly at her side. "Straight whiskey. And give this to the singer." A note was passed between the two and the waitress hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A knock was heard on the door to a girl's dressing room. "Come in." The door opened and a good friend of the singer, Missy, entered. "Miss, what's up?" A note was passed between them. "Leixata, you're on in ten. Leixata smiled, "Can I go on now?" Missy smirked. "Tifa's always ready for you to go on."

Leixata followed Missy out of the room and walked on stage. "Hey yo! Ready to rock?" The crowd cheered and Leixata noticed a girl in a black cloak near the back. She smirked. "Then let's roll!" Music started to flood the room. The Siren girl sang numerous songs.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~. Nothings like before."_

The audience clapped one last time as Leixata ended her performance. She walked back to her dressing room and read the note she had been given.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Leixata,_

_I want to congratulate you on your success. You finally made your way into the music career. I'm dressed in a standard Organization XIII jacket. I've started my own Organization, to combat the heartless and to guide anyone who ends us like us. Come see me sometime, I'll be living at the old mansion._

_I have a trinket for you. I'm leaving it with the bartender. Rikrex wanted you to have it. We found Roxas and Axel. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas have moved into the mansion with me. Ienzo will return to Radiant Garden soon. Watch over each other. We also have acquired a new house member. His name is Zexion. The one that I told you I wanted to originally revive._

_Everyone here (minus Zexion and Axel) misses you, Roxas especially. He also sent you something. A ring you left here. I know it had a certain value to you. He found it in a small box in your room. I taped it to the bottom of this note. You should wear it. Who knows? You may find him one day._

_Gotta go Lei. I'm running an Organization now, remember. I still have my duties. Come see us soon Leixata._

_~Xamerie Heyl_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leixata held the note close, starting to cry. She set it down and took the tape off of a diamond ring on the bottom of the note. Her somebody's lover had given her a ring and it carried over to the Nobody girl. Leixata put it on and walked out to the bar.

"Ah! There's our Siren. Someone left you this." Tifa handed her a music box with a rose on the top of it. "Thanks Tifa. Can I have a small vacation? I need to go see my friend in Twilight Town."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel smiled as he watched Roxas play with other kids his age. The pyro had gotten a job in Twilight Town at a gas station. Xamerie had cleaned up the old mansion where they all lived now, the only one missing was Leixata. While he was thinking about how life was now, he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Axel! Come play with us!" The pyro smiled and joined the blond boy in the kid's game of tag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A young boy woke up in a white room. He couldn't remember anything, not even his name. "Hi, I'm Xamerie. You lost your heart to the heartless and I'm here to help you get back on your feet." That's right, the heartless had come and attacked his home. "I think my name is Nora..." Xamerie smiled. "Welcome to Organization Nobody, Xonar."

**That's the end of Forget about Me. I want to start on a new story, about a group of kids who are born from the DNA of the Org., It's called Organization Zero, so look for it in the near future. Should I write sequel to this one? Review if you want one! Emmi out :)**


End file.
